


Harbinger

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [599]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs always goes after what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/21/2000 for the word [harbinger](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/21/harbinger).
> 
> harbinger  
> (Archaic) One who provides lodgings;especially, the officer of the English royal household who formerly preceded the court when traveling, to provide and prepare lodgings.  
> A forerunner; a precursor; one that presages or foreshadows what is to come
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #281 Another Country.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Harbinger

Duke Gibbs had known immediately when he set his eyes on the young green eyed man that he must have him as his harbinger. He'd been visiting Lord Anthony DiNozzo Sr. on business in another country, specifically Ireland, and had been surprised to discover that this man was the reason Lord DiNozzo Sr. was so successful. Both Gibbs and DiNozzo Sr. were originally from England and Gibbs determined he would woo this harbinger away from Lord DiNozzo Sr.

Unfortunately for Gibbs, the green eyed harbinger was none other than Lord DiNozzo Sr.'s son, Anthony DiNozzo. Still Duke Gibbs could be quite charming when he wanted to be and was determined to win the affection of the young man and lure him away from his father who was clearly not treating him right.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
